atrevete a retarme
by Mai shigure
Summary: bueno,pues porfin me uno a esto de los retos,muajajaja. espero que os gusten! i pedirme munxos!


**Fan Fic by: maiZtar**

**secreto**

Hey!! Eenfiin, al final me uno yo también a esto de los retos, me gusta me gusta, si si y decir también que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenece, ago esto por gusto. En fin, y el primero es de **Kairi Minamoto**, que me ha pedido un **Matt/Jeff **con la palabra **secreto **y aquí esta, espero que os guste =)

Hacía días que el menor de los Hardy's andaba algo inquieto, más de lo normal y a Matt eso le preocupaba y a la vez le frustraba no poder saber que le pasaba a su hermano, cada vez que le preguntaba le decía que estaba bien, pero el sabía perfectamente que era mentira.

Ese mismo dia ambos tenían que luchar i no precisamente de manera individual, sino como los Hardy Boys. Jeff se mantenía distante de Matt , lo noto, al final ganaron.

Después del show Jeff, sin entretenerse regreso al hotel en el que estaban alojados, se duchó y se quedo miarndo la tele mientras bebía, Matt tardaría en llegar aún le quedaban combates.

_- odio esto…joder…- _mumuro Jeff entre sorbos de cerveza, ese "secreto" no le dejaba dormir y nunca mejor dicho, no soportava tener que evitar a su hermano parea ello. Una hora después el del pelo multicolor cayo rendido en brazos del sueño mientras la tele aun encendida aun emitia sonido.

Por la mente del pequeño Hardy corrían fantasías y de eso ya haría un par de días pero perduraban en su mente, no se extrañaría de no ser por una cosa, esas fantasías…eran con Matt, por eso le evitaba para no tener que sentirse de esa manera tan "rara" frente a su propio hermano.

Poco después despertó y vio en frente suyo a Matt, Jeff dio un salto de la impresión preguntándose si se podría haber dado cuenta de algo.

_- cuando has llegado?- _pregunto el del pelo arcoíris notando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_- hace un rato, no te diste cuenta porque estabas durmiendo…-_ respondió Matt indiferente – _me dirás que es lo que te pasa?_ – preguntó por fin el mayor de los Hardy's sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- _no te gustara saberlo_. – respondió Jeff agachando la mirada.

- _vamos Jeff, eres mi hermano , no tienes porque ocultarme nada_ – dijo Matt pasando la mano por la espalda del multicolor.

- _no puedo decírtelo_ – dijo el menor de los Hardy. Odiaba tener que ocultarle algo a su hermano pero no podía decírselo, pensaba que seguramente se apartaría de el, le repudiaría.

Había un silencio tremendo, nadie decía nada y Jeff seguía con la cabeza agachada pero Matt le alzo su rostro por la barbilla i si n saber porque lo beso, Jeff no entendía nada pero tampoco oponía resistencia, al fin y al cabo era como si su sueño se estuviera realizando.

Matt agarro a su hermano de la nuca para hacer mas profundo el beso mientras que Jeff rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mayor de los Hardy, Matt se engancho mas al multicolor echándolo a lo largo de ese sofá y seguía explorando la boca de este.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Jeff iba a decir algo pero Matt se adelanto a cualquier palabra y le beso de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo cada beso por su cuello mientras el del pelo multicolor se mordía el labio por tal de no dejar escapar ningún gemido de su garganta.

- _ah…Matt…no podemos…-_ dijo el joven Hardy entre jadeos.

- _porque?_- cuestiono Matt al oído de Jeff haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

- _somos…hermanos…hah_- respondió Jeff dejando escapar un gemido mientras su hermano le mordisqueaba la oreja.

- _me da igual…_- dijo Matt volviendo a besar a su hermano, bastante tenia con la vocecita de su cabeza.

Jeff no pudo hacer nada y lo cierto es que tampoco quería, solo abrazaba su mayor con mas fuerza al notar la mano fría que se infiltraba por debajo de su camiseta y le acariciaba. Jeff estremecía a cada contacto, notaba como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas en su parte baja.

Matt terminó por quitarle la camiseta a Jeff, empezando a besar de manera hambrienta cada centímetro de piel de su menor . Jeff hizo lo mismo, arrancó salvajemente la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del moreno y empezó a darle pequeñas caricias. Matt imitó los gestos del multicolor hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón dando con el cinturón, con fastidio lo quitó lo mas rápido que pudo y metió su mano por debajo de los pantalones i bóxers de Jeff el que dejo ir un gemido al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su miembro excitado.

-_ahí…no…-_ dijo el joven Hardy entre gemidos.

- _ah…en serio?...pues esto me dice lo contrario_- respondió el moreno mientras masturbaba al multicolor a la vez que succionaba cada parte de su cuerpo no cubierta .

Jeff no podio aguantar, de un momento a otro se vendría hasta que su hermano paro repentinamente.

- _aah…porque…te detienes_?- preguntó el meteorito con pelo cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

- _no quiero que te me adelantes_.- respondió Matt destapando el rostro de su hermano, le quito pantalones y bóxers e hizo lo mismo. Jeff agarro a su hermano para besarlo de nuevo mientras Matt se disponía a entrar en él.

- _Jeff, de verás que quieres…_- susurro Matt al oído del multicolor.

- _…si…hazlo_- respondió el meteorito.

Matt fue entrando lentamente en él procurando no hacerle daño, de Jeff salió un gemido de dolor.

- _estas…bien?-_ preguntó Matt.

- _si…no te preocupes…_- respondió Jeff entre jadeos.

Poco después el dolor fue substituido por el placer junto a un calor tan grande que casi mataba. Matt iba acelerando el ritmo, dando embestidas más fuertes en ocasiones y más lentas en otras sacando del interior de Jeff gemidos más intensos que los anteriores, Jeff pedía mas y su hermano, en ese momento amante, le obedecía mientras volvía a masturbar al multicolor, el cual se aferro al cuello del moreno para besarle salvajemente, jugando con sus lenguas y catando ese sabor único que tenían ambos, Jeff estaba a punto de desbordarse.

- _Jeff…aaahhh…yo…_- dijo el moreno entre gemidos, estaba a punto de venirse y lo iba a hacer en el interior de su menor.

Ambos no aguantaron más y llegaron al orgasmo. Matt vertió su virilidad en el interior de Jeff ,este le siguió pocos segundos viniéndose entre los dos.

Matt se dejo caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo sudado de Jeff.

-_haah…porque…lo has echo?_- preguntó Jeff con un hilo de voz.

- _…era…ah…esto lo que te tenia tan raro últimamente_- dijo Matt depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hermanito,este abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

- _como te has enterado...?!_- exclamó Jeffrey.

- _antes…estabas ablando en sueños…_- respondió el moreno, Jeff enrojeció de nuevo – _será nuestro pequeño secreto_- susurro Matt al oído de Jeff.

Después de aquello los Hardy Boys estaban mas unidos que nunca.

Empezó siendo el "secreto" de Jeff y termino siendo el secreto de ambos.

**Bueeeenooo!! Hasta aquí el primer reto, espero que te haya gustado Kairi Minamoto, tarde mas de lo que esperaba…eenfiin, espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis retos *.***


End file.
